If you dont ask
by sahara123
Summary: If you don't ask, you wont know. A little love is in the air.. Flack/Stella, Adam/Angell and Messer/Monroe cameos from the others.
1. Ask

Don Flack was staring up at the roster board whistling a jaunty tune; he was a bit surprised that he was hang over free this morning to be honest, after the night that he and boys had put in. A few beers watching the game had quickly become a lot of alcohol and funny kind of confessional.

"What are you up detective??" the voice seemed to have snuck up behind him.

"Nothing" he said a bit too quickly as he spun to face Jessica Angell.

"Hmmm well... "She didn't look convinced but "...Anyway we've got a DB, let's go"

**CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

Later that day they were over at the lab, going through the case with the CSI's. Flack was talking to Messer when he looked up and spotted Ross watching Angell talking to Kendel.

"Yo Ross!! Got a second??" Flack shouted across the lab earning him a few disgruntled looks.

Adam Ross seemed to take moment to join everyone else back down on planted earth, then walked over to Messer and Flack. "Yeah sure guys, what's up?? I'm telling you my head was banging this morning!! That'll teach me to come over to yours on a school night"

"Haha! Yeah, so anyway about that. I found out something interesting this morning. Angell has tonight off" Wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Adam looked over to where Angell was now talking to Stella, "You know guys I was joking last night when I said I liked her..."

"Ah ha yeah, "Danny Messer looked at Adam with a look of Pity... "Just go ask her to dinner!"

"Yeah, you won't know if you don't ask" Flack puts in.

"Look at her! Why would she even look at me!" At their blank stares he says"What would I even say??" a slight edge of panic in his voice and his big eyes.

"You go over there and say 'hey Jess how are you?' and she'll respond along the lines of 'Oh hey Adam I'm good, you?' with a smile she seems to use only with you. Then you say 'so I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner?' or somthing along those lines then you smile at her until she says yes" ha-ha...The blue eyed detectives laugh seemed to bellow in the now quite lab.

"Ok, 'hey Jess', I can manage that..." Adam mumbles to himself as he walked away from the sound of Flack and Messer's laughing.

"You know you could take your own advice there Flack! You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Shut up Messer!" Flack wonders off "I'm out in the field if you need me."

Danny shakes his head with a tsk then leans back in to what he was doing before the interruption, also to try and keep himself from staring at Adam and Angell.

**CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

Angell headed toward the lift on her way back out, she knew she'd been stalling, hoping she'd see him; she was like a school girl with a crush. But he was so cute and it tended to perk her day up when she saw him, if he'd smile at her with that shy smile of his but oh well... back to the real world. There are criminals to catch.

"Hey Jess wait up a second." Adam jogged towards her. He was one of the few people she knew who called her Jess.

\She turned to him. Smiling the brightest of smiles, it blew him away sometimes, that smile. "Hi Adam, what's up?"

"Erm... How are you?" Nerves were going to get the better of him again. Why did he think he could do this?? Why would she say yes??

"Good. Good. You?? "

"Yeah good" They both looked at each other then at the floor.

"That's real good Ross I'll catch you later"

"Yeah sure." Adam kicked himself as he went to walk back "no wait... would you have dinner with me? Maybe tonight?? Like a Date??" there he'd asked. Adam was full of fear he realised he'd actually just asked Jessica Angell out on a date!!

"I love too. Pick me up at 7." With a wicked grin she stepped in to the lift.

Adam did a little victory kind of dance then went back to work.

**CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

Beep Beep.

**To: Don Flack**

**From: Adam Ross**

**She said yes!! She said Yes!! Going for dinner tonight. If you don't ask you'll never know!**

"Anyone I know??" Stella asked.

"Oh just Ross, we watched the game over at mine last night, he's still feeling a bit rough this morning" Don looked up at Stella, man, she had a face!

"It's nice that you guys took him under your wings, I was a bit worried for him at first. You two can be a pair of trouble makers... but you seem to be getting along just fine" The mothering side of Stella worried for Adam. He was such a nice boy, they all were and he'd not had the best of upbringings. Though he didn't dwell on it, it had left him a little shy and socially awkward. Something Flack and Messer were not!

"Ross is a funny guy, a bit of a geek sometimes but you know we all have our own inner geek." Flack felt defensive of Ross. Which was odd, as Stella hadn't said anything mean. Plus this was Stella.

"So anyway Stell. What you got planned for your weekend off??" Flack was hoping she didn't mention any dates. He loved being her friend and all but most of the time he was waiting for some kind of sign from her she wouldn't knock him back if he asked her out. "We're all still wondering how you managed to scam that anyway"

Stella laughed in a way Flack found hot. "I didn't scam anything; I was owed the time off…" Stella was repeating a little mantra in her head. He's too young for you. You work together. He doesnt look at you that way. You'll lose a friend. He's too young for you. Etc etc. But then he smiled at her and she forgot what she was thinking let alone saying. "Anyway I was just planning on a little retail therapy with some girlfriends then a few glasses of wine on Saturday, and a blissful day of pampering on Sunday."

"No plans for tonight?" Flack wanted to kick himself he doesn't need to hear about her dates.

"No maybe a soak in the bath, watch a movie eat something really bad for me..." Stella felt a little worried he would think her an old maid at her lack of date so had decided to leave tonight out...

"Maybe I could bring over some Chinese when I get off shift and we could watch a movie??" He hoped that sounded friendly rather than asking for a date. Neither of them wanted to go through her knocking him back.

"Don't have a date for tonight? I thought you were seeing that blond girl"

"Nah we decided to call it quits a while back"

"That's a shame she seemed nice" for an air head.

"Well we knew early on we weren't the one for each other... "

"Maybe if you didn't look for giraffes you'd have better luck finding her... the one" Stella wished they could get off this...

"Their not giraffes Stell... well... "Then Flack laughed "Jeez I'm starving are we going to stop for food on this trek?!" and everything was ok again.

**CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**

Danny and Lindsey were out reprocessing a scene they had already gone over twice. Danny was sure they were missing something.

"So my parents were asking if we wanted to go spend some time with them over the holidays." Lindsey said while walking around the outside of the room torch pointing at the floor so she missed the flinch that Danny's body made involuntarily.

"Oh erm, I was looking forward to maybe just the 2 off us this year?? Maybe a few friends for dinner but just us for the most part"

"Well it's still a while away yet, so we'll have a think. We'll need to ask Mac for the time off if that's what we're going to do." Lindsey looked up at him. "So how come you guys didn't ask Hawkes to your little party last night??"

"Why would we do that?" Danny asked actually perplexed. "He doesn't enjoy watching sports or drinking, particularly"

"Well i just think you could have asked him, now he probably feels like an outsider which is a horrible feeling" Lindsey felt for Hawkes, obviously enough to mention it. But Danny, Flack and Adam seemed to have there little musketeer thing going on. What could she do about it? Nada! "I think he's got a thing for Angell"

Danny stopped in his tracks and looked up at her then, "Hawkes??"

"Yeah, think there's a chance she might like him too?? Maybe you could get Flack to dig around?? Are you sure he hasn't by the way?? They seem pretty close?"

"Oh Montana. You know nothing!"

"Well tell me""

"Cant. Sorry guy code!!" Danny got back on with serching the floor.

**CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY**


	2. FlackStella

Disclaimer: THeir not mine :( wish they were though.. I'll try to get them back to their owners in good condition.

(I might only be able to do one couple per chapter for a while)

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Later that same day, Stella had already logged out for the weekend and Flack was trying hard not to imagine her in the bath, Angell was just clocking out thinking about whether she'd have time to run to the shop for a new outfit and Lindsey was busy annoying Mac about something.

Danny walked into the tea room and found Flack all but crashed out on the sofa and Adam looking like he was going to burst with excitement.

Flack looked up at Danny who looked at Adam then back at Flack.. "He only has an hour left then he is off out of here and taking Angell out for dinner. Plus I think he had too much coffee.. " haha.

"She said yes!!" Adam really looked like he wanted to jump up and down with excitement

"Have you said anything else all day??" Danny asked a laugh in his voice

"I have, I was working with Kendal for a bit earlier and we talked about some very interesting science." The mop haired lab rat said with a nod. "Well I should probably go get back to it, before Mac decides that I cant leave" with that he left.

"So what got in to you??" Danny asked Flack smacking him in the leg to shift him along a little. "You look like the wind has been completely sucked from your sails."

"I almost asked Stella out on a date today and she looked horrified" Flack huffed causing his slightly too long hair to flutter and remind him he needs to get it cut " I'm going to hers tonight for Vids and take-away but as friends man, it sucks."

"Well chin up. I'm sure we could find you a hot chick to take your mind off her for a while, come out instead."

"Nah, you know I'll go. I'll get an early night and maybe I'll see the world fresh tomorrow. Life with Stella as a friend ain't anything to be complaining about." He stood to leave. "That just about took me till the end of shift I think I'll head over and clock out. Catch you tomorrow."

Danny sighed and shook his head, he was sure Don and Stella were made for each other.

**CSINY CSINY ****CSINY CSINY ****CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY ****CSINY CSINY ****CSINY CSINY**

Stella, was kind of nervous about tonight.. even though it was just hanging out with a friend. If it was Lindsey or one of her other girls coming over she would have on her baggiest bottoms and a comfy top, already have opened a bottle of wine and be thinking about dinner but Flack had said he would bring Chinese.. and so she was stood infront of her wardrobe with a scowll. The curly haired CSI decided on a loose pair of sweats and a vest top along with some big fluffy socks would do. All the while repeating a slightly altered mantra. This isn't a date. He's your friend. Your just friends. Your too old for him. Etc. but damn it he's hot!

Stella had just finished drying her hair when the door buzzed. Everyone knew she didn't allow guys to her house so this was a big sign of the trust she felt for him and the value of their friendship. Her heart was pounding as she went to the door.

"Hello" She hoped she sounded fine.

"Hey Stell. Its me, Flack" Flack kicked himself for being an idiot!! What was wrong with him? He's good with girls.

"Come on up. I'll just open some wine"

"A moment later there was a tap at the door." Stella opened it and smiled.

Flack came baring Chinese and wine. "Hey" Flack was staggard by how beautiful she looked, dressed simply and with no make-up she just knocked the air right outta him sometimes. "I'm starving!!"

"Well it certainly looked like you bought enough food!" Stella giggled taking the bag off him and taking it to the counter. She handed him a glass of white wine and set about taking the cartons out of the bag. She set a plate in front of him has he pulled out a stool. "So what film we watching??" he asked already digging in.

"P.S I love you" She looked at him sheepishly .

"Oh Stell.. No please no??!!" he looked horrified.

"Well it was going to be my girly night in.." She couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face. "You can choose next time"

They ate their dinner just talking general kind of rubbish. The kind you talk with your friend. Neither one of them wanting to over think just how comfortable they were in each others company. A bit later they carried the second bottle of wine and their glasses over to the table and settled on the sofa. One person at either end. At some point during the movie Stella leaned her head against Flacks shoulder. He woke up as the titles played, his arm wrapped round her with her sleeping softly. He looked down on her for a while then felt her start to stir. " Shh. Go back to sleep" He pulled her a bit tighter to him.

"Don.."

"I said shh Stell.. sleep." The next morning she woke in her bed. Still hin her sweats fluffy socks and top. There was a note on her bedside cabinet.

**Morning sleeping beauty, **

**Carried you to bed before I left, you barely even stirred. **

**Thanks for a lovely evening. **

**Next time I pick the movie you bring the food.**

**Don. X**

Stella smiled got up and got ready for her day of shopping.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Hope that its not too cheesy. Please R&R


	3. AdamJess

Disclaimer: Their not mine :( just borrowing them.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Adam stood at the bottom of Jess's block scared witless!! Wondering once again why he's believed this a good idea, she would sit there 10minutes he's say something really geeky or stupid and she'd have to leave. How would he deal with that? His excitement at her saying yes had become utter disbelief!! She is far to good for him. Sure hot girls occasionally go for the geeky type but actual geeks?? he wasn't so sure.

He took a deep breath caounted to 3. "You can do this.." he murrmerd "Remember she said yes" Then pushed the buzzer.

"Hello??"

"Hey Jess, it's Adam."

Angell's giggle came out of the intercom"Come on up a minute, I need a few more minutes here." Then the buzzer sounded that the door had been released.

The door was slightly a jar when he got there. He tentatively pushed it a bit further, "Hello" he called through.

"Hey I'm in here..." Adam followed the voice through to the living room. Jess was just perched on the edge of the sofa long hair streaming over her shoulder as she was doing the buckle up on a pair of wicked high looking shoes. "So where are you taking me??" she asked barely looking up at him.

Taken aback by the sight of her Adam stammered a bit before the answer would even form in his brain.

"Oh erm I thought maybe Mexican??"

"Sounds good I'll just get my purse." Angell stood and her needle thin heels were hidden by her black jeans. She was wearing a turquoise halter type top as she turned to wards the back of her apartment through a door Adam assumed led to her bedroom. The back was held together with the thinnest of crossing strings and a croqueted section along the bottom... Hot!! Adam was worried that he had started to drool. While Jess sauntered to pick up her purse with a smugness bought on from knowing someone found you attractive!! She came back out wearing a jacket and carrying her purse... "Shall we?"

The evening went better than either of them had dared to hope for. They laughed and talked. Talked and laughed. They didn't have much in common but that didn't seem to matter there were a few things that they did and it was easy for them to see where the other was coming from. Both had, had their separate fears, the normal kind you have on a first date plus Jess worrying he'd think she was stupid and him worrying well about everything.

On the walk back the nerves seemed to set back in, they had both gone a little quiet maybe lost in thought. Jess had her arm looped through his. They fit together perfectly in her opinion. With her heels on she looked straight into his eyeline without being to tall. And he treated her like a woman. Many people forgot to do that, having brothers and coming from a long line of cops she had been treated like one of the guys longer than she cared to remember. Smiling to herself she thought it would be nice to be treated that way, having him walk on the outside of the street, holding open doors, making sure she was seated first at dinner. All the little things that evening had made her feel so special.

"I had a really good time tonight Jess" Adam broke the silence as they neared the steps of Jess's building.

"Me too" Jess turned on her step. "A really good time"

"Maybe we could do this again??" Hopeful Adam took a slight step in her direction. Being a cop she would have noticed. "Sometime? If you want??"

"I'd love that" Jess bit her bottom lip. God where had these nerves come from??

He leaned in towards her giving her plenty of time to back away. She felt his breath mingle with hers. She had Goosebumps from the anticipation of what was to come, then his lips met hers. All thoughts left her head completely. It was a soft nervous kiss to start and almost as soon as it had started it was over and he was pulling away. Her brain was screaming. Wait whats going on!! He took a step back almost as though trying to catch his breath. Then he was kissing her again. This time there was nothing nervous about it!! He bought his hand to the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair he bought her flush against him. She too had a hand his hair and her other gripping the back of his jacket. She changed the angel and took it deeper; He licked his tongue along her lips that parted for him. their tongues tangled and tasted, he drew the kiss out then slowly lent back.

"Wow." He was tongue tied. He was kissing Jessica! She kissed him back. "Wow.

She gave a cute little giggle. Then just looked at him.

"Well I guess I should be getting along... somewhere" nervous laugh "but I'll call you??"

"Yeah..erm" Jess looked up at him with those eyes of hers through her lashes. "I'll see you"

He took a step backwards down the steps. "Oh" was what she heard before once again his lips were on hers. And with that he left. She let herself into her apartment leaned back on the door and breathed out the word "wow!"

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

I really don't know where I'm heading with Lindsey and Danny so think I might pull it closer to Christmas than had originally intended. Any ideas or help appreciated. Please R&R


	4. DannyLindsey

Disclaimer: Their not mine :( I promise to give them back..

(This is a little short and took on a life of its own not sure where they are heading, I guess we'll see.. )

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY** **CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Lindsey was thinking again about Christmas, what to do, what to do... She glanced at the clock on the wall again. It was really unusual for her to clock watch. Lindsey loved her job. In fact she loved her life! She had quiet moments to herself when she felt a little lost in the big city and missed her family back in Montana but generally life was better than good. She had a nice apartment, good friends she could depend on, the job of her dreams and Danny. Danny, she knew many people especially the old timers and the cops that came from lines of cops were weary of Danny. He came from the wrong side of the tracks but he was a good cop and a decent man and slowly they were starting to see that. Flack had some to do with that... his family being almost legendary and taking Danny in, he was virtually family in every way that counted to them and Mac too who always believed in him. Now he had her... She hoped he knew that she believed in him.

Lindsey shook her head looked at the clock again... Near enough she decided. No one would mind if she cut out a little early, her head just wasn't in it today. Everyone else had already gone home for the night. Flack was over at Stella's. He was such a good friend to her but she kind of wished Stella was alone so she could phone and vent the blahs that were bugging her today. Walking to the locker room, she started to plan how to tell her parents they weren't coming for Christmas. Maybe soften it by suggesting thanks giving with them instead... she was sure she could convince Mac to let them take a couple of days. It seemed to be what she kept circling back to since she had told Danny they asked.

She Said goodnight to the Lab rats left in and got in to the lift, she puffed out a breath and wondered once again what was wrong with her today.

She stepped outside cursed herself for not bringing a scarf today looked up towards the bus stop and saw Danny leaning against a car with what looked like 2 steaming cups in his hands. And smiling that Messer smile. The one that made her insides warm.

"Hey Montana." He kissed her and handed her a cup.

"Hey you." Her mood immediately lifted. "You waited for me, and bought hot chocolate." She breathed in the smell lifted the lid a little... "With extra foam and sprinkles! You do love me!!" giggle.

"You wanna walk home? Get an early night??" He asked taking her hand as they started walking.

"Yeah, Danny not that I don't appreciate it or anything but what are you after or what have you done??"

"Nothing, you just looked a bit down today" he pulled her a bit tighter to him. "I wanted to see if there was anything I could do about it... We can go to your parents for Christmas Linds, if you want."

"No, I will call my ma when I get back we can go for thanks giving and have Christmas at home. Yours or mine?? But I want a party."

"Huh??"

"A party, yours would be best for that it's bigger. I want to dress up have nice food and dance with our friends at a party we're holding" The idea had been bouncing there in her brain for a while but now it was out it had put the spark back in her voice.

"yeah sure Linds whatever makes you happy" He smiled swung his arm over her shoulder and they walked on to his apartment with her happily babbling about her party plans and roping Stella into helping, maybe even fixing her up a date for it. And trying to get Hawkes and Angell together. Danny chuckled and nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. He would tell the guys about Lindsey's idea's tomorrow...

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY** **CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Thinking the next chapter being a round up kind of thing maybe the guys over coffee the girls over a glass wine??

Please R&R any suggestions are greatly appreciated. cheers x


	5. Over a glass or two

This has been so hard to write. I know where I'm heading but not how to get there. I've written and re-written this and the guys(coming soon) over and over again, I'm still not happy with it but I need to move on.

Their not mine, I'm just borrowing them. (also not Beta-ed all mistakes I appologise for there all mine.)

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

The noise in O'Malley's washed over Jess as she walked in, she waved to the girls over where they were sat in a booth, and she pointed at the bar then headed over to get a new bottle of wine and order some chips till they decided what they would do for dinner. She earned some looks as she went over, even though it was a cop bar and they recognized her for what she was. A cop, there was no denying that She was an attractive woman in jeans tucked into boots that molded around her calves and a black jumper. Her sleek straight dark hair hanging straight down her back.

"Hey Jess." Stella looked chipper, "oh chips! I'm supposed to be dieting for Christmas but screw it!!£ Stella stuffed a chip in her mouth. Her curly hair was up today leaving her shoulders bare in her sparkly grey vest.

"What did I miss??" Jess poured a glass of wine and topped up the other girls glasses.

"Party plans" Kendal said, also digging in for a chip.

"Yep yep, I booked a restaurant!" Lindsey beamed. "I'm going to need help decorating, and then I thought we could all get ready together at Stella's, Stell??"

"Yeah sounds like a plan, a glass of wine and some Abba while getting ready sounds good."

Stella looked at her girls. She loved these girls! Kendal with her sunny blond her, Lindsey with her wavy bob. And Jess all dark and sexy. Each of them so different but something bought them together and they had formed a bond. Something was on Jess's mind. She could see it even as they started talking about dresses. Kendal too looked like she had something to say Stella tuned back in.

"I think Stella should wear green." Kendal looked at Stella. "Bring out your eyes. Drive all the guys wild. We all need to find dates, well cept you Lindsay" Only now she was looking directly at Jess.

"More wine guys or we heading out to dinner??" Jess wanted Kendal to stop looking at as she could feel the blush creeping up her face.

"Are you trying to distract us because you're already dating someone?? A very cute little lab rat??" The laughter burst out of Kendal before she could stop it

"He told you??" Jess burst out with, she had wanted to talk to the girls about it tonight. They were going on their 3rd date tomorrow and she was really nervous.

"Who?" Stella and Lindsey both wanted to know.

"No he didn't tell me. He didn't need too. He's been singing!!" Kendal looked at Stella and Lindsey "Adam" to there continued who? Then back to Jess. "I keep seeing him, Flack and Danny in hushed conversations and he told me he had a date with an amazing woman. The same day you told me about your great date!" Jess looked dumfounded so Kendal carried on. "Plus he watches you when your in the lab and you blush almost the second you step out the lift,. I should have been a detective"

"Oh my God!!" Stella exclaimed, "I didn't see it."

"I thought I could get you together with Hawkes!! Or Flack?? Seriously Adam??!!" Lindsey was stunned. Danny must of known She'd get him back later.

"I'm going to get us another drink!! then I think Jess can tell all. Also I'll get some menus we'll stay here for dinner" Stella went over to the bar to get another bottle. And menu's

"well.. We've only been on 2 dates, you guys all knew I liked him anyway." Jess Started as Stella headed back in their direction "Tomorrow we're going on our 3rd and I'm really nervous! I haven't felt this nervous in a long time."

"That's so cute, even if I did think you'd end up with Sheldon or Flack." Lindsay sighed into her drink.

"Its not. Its not sweet. I'm really nervous. He's so sweet I don't want to hurt him but what if we get through this and end up serious then I break his little heart. Everyone knows the 3rd date is THE date!!"

"Well Flack ran an idea by me that he said cam from Adam if it was for you you are one lucky girl!!" Stella said looking at the menu

"Flacks been talking to you about it?? I wanted to tell you guys." Sulking Jess snatched the menu from Stella.

"No. He was at mine the other evening and we were talking about past dates and stuff. He said that Adam had an important date coming up and that was it. Not who it was with. I didn't think to ask" Had been to busy trying to stay focused and not drool if she was honest with her self.

"Flack was at yours??" Jess seized the opportunity to deflect the attention.

"WE started having movie nights a few weeks back. We're just friends guys"

"Like more though huh?" Kendal asked in her frank way.

"Well I cant deny the man is hot. But I'm way older and we work together. Whatever he'd never even look at me that way so lets just drop that. Order our food and get back to grilling Jess" Everyone laughed and that's what they did.

Well.. hope it wasnt too bad. The guys are coming next then the couples will move forward a slight bit. Dont know what to do about Mac, Kendal and Hawkes.

Please R&R so greatful for all the reviews so far. x


	6. Family

Just a quick filler.. its taken quite a bit of work though... Jess and Adams date after then the Christmas bash..

Disclaimer: not mine :(

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

The smell of pizza filled Flacks apartment as he, Danny and Adam sat around stuffing their faces. As Flack took another bite he was glad Hawkes had declined coming over, the doc was cool its just he didn't need to put on airs and graces for these guys they all just were and comfortable with it. They were family in every way that counted. They had come over to watch the game. Which was normal even though Danny's apartment is bigger.

"So..." Adam broke into Flacks thoughts " 3rd date for me and Jess what do I do? I want something special but not obvious" this was worrying him a bit. He really wanted to impress her. They were getting along great. Talking on the phone when they could but...

"Cook for her" Danny said as he thought this was always a winner. "Better yet get Flacks Ma to cook." Both Flack and Danny raised their beers in salute. Flacks ma never failed.

"Really? Your ma would do that?"

"Course she would. Nothing she loves more than cooking. Plus she loves you. Oh, that reminds me. I'm meant to invite you too to Christmas dinner at my family's" Flack said. "The more the merrier."

"That's really nice Flack." Adam was touched. Spent the past few with friends but felt this was like being included in a family. "I'd love too."

"I'm gonna give it a go with Linds this year mate." Danny said" Are you gonna ask Stella?"

"Why would I?" Flack turned his blue eyes on Danny.

"You've been spending a lot of time together, you tidied your flat for her and she normally spends most of Christmas alone."

"Well we'll see. I really like her, I can't deny that but she makes me feel like a teenager. I get tongue tied if it's not work. Its not pretty man. And i didn't tidy my apartment for her. I just thought I needed to spring clean"

"Ah huh. In December. Anyway Montana is gonna find her a date you don't make you move soon. And she wants us to wear suits!!"

"I wear one every day of the week. Forget that. Linds scares me a little but not enough to actually wear a suit on my night off… "Danny and Adam both worried this rant would go on for far too long...

"So back to me hahah…" Adam steered the conversation back to him and Jess and they together planned the perfect night.

So like I said just a little guy filler. Back soon, R&R All appreciated. Hoping i can get the next few up in time for christmas.. looking like its going to be tight. (oh not betad all mistakes mine)


	7. 3rd date

3rd date time. I hope this works, Ireally love the idea of Adam and Jess together much more than Flack and Angel(maybe because I'm Fiesta through and through) and Kendel and Adam - I just cant see it.

Diclaimer: Not mine, though I really wish they were. Also not Beta-d

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY **

Jess walked into Adams flat feeling more nervous than she had for years but the nice kind of nerves tinged with excitement. Like on Christmas morning as a kid. There was the soft sound of pianos playing in the back round. He led her towards the living room and the smell nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Wow that smells amazing" She turn towards him and got the first glance at his home. It was warm, homey and lit with candles. In the corner by the window was a small table set for 2. "I cant believe you've gone to all this trouble for me." She pressed her lips to his and felt the heat flash through her.

Adam took het coat from her "Sit. Make yourself at home, I just need to check a few things in the kitchen" He bought her a glass of Rose wine then disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, honestly it was to give himself a minute. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was slightly waved and loose. His fingers were already itching to touch it. She wore a soft looking blue sweater and jeans. To his jeans and navy shirt.

He brought in the tray of bite sized mushrooms and cheese balls Ma Flack had prepared for them and sat down, they both almost visibly relaxed as they remembered that they really liked each other. They got all through the home made cannelloni and fresh baked bread talking about nothing really enjoying each others company wondering if tonight they'd take it that step further.. At the same time the room filled with tension as they both sent each other scorching looks.

"Did you cook all this yourself?" Jess asked with a smirk. She knew Italian food cooked by an Italian.

"Well.. Erm.. yes, ok, no you caught me. Flacks ma cooked it. I heated it through and put it on a plate though" he admitted.

Look at him sitting there all flustered now. I could just gobble him up. When is he going to kiss me?

"I knew it!! Still very well done on the heating." She smiled at him and reached across the table to take his hand.

"Have you made plans for Christmas?" Adam felt part of something this year, normally he avoided Christmas whenever he could. he shifted their hands slightly and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles.

"I'm having lunch with my family, all the brothers, sisters in laws and children." Jess had considered asking Adam along but wanted him to herself a while before putting him through that. Now though was worried maybe he'd wanted or expected that. "You?"

"Ma Flack asked me to theirs. It'll be nice They treat me like one of them now, I dont know all their in jokes and familisms but I'm always wecome." He looked deep into her eyes, " I thought maybe though if you want we could maybe swap presents that morning? or boxing day have lunch. I'd really love to see you over Christmas if you can."

"OH Adam, I'd love to. We can meet for breakfast here or at mine. yummy crumpets and a fire. presents and a lame movie on the sofa before we have to go to our seperate lunches."

"Sounds wonderful" This really is going to be a great Christmas he thought.

Adam collected their plates and changed the music, he set the plates in the sink, A girlfriend at Christmas and a Family for dinner who would have thought it for little adam Ross he took another calming breath and walked back into to the living room. Jess was standing with her back to him looking at photos on the mantle. She had one hand wrapped around her holding her glass of rose coloured wine and a photo in the other studying it. It was a photo of him Flack and Messer he knew. Taken the first time the guys had taken him to a game. He took another deep breath then steped up behind her. He softly kissed her neck worked his way along her shoulder, enjoying the taste of her. He took the photo from her hand placed it haphazederdly on the mantle. Slowly Adam turned her towards him. He set her glass down next to the photo and started to sway with the music. "Dance with me," he whispered in Jess' ear causing her to shiver. They swayed together with the music, both once again amazed at how their bodies seemed to fit together as one. Adam ran his long fingers up Jess' back and into her hair. Infighting small fires along the way. Jess tilted her head to his and their mouth met. Slowly at first. Then both felt a growing urgency. A small moan escaped Jess as Adam scraped his teeth down her neck. her hands tangled in his hair. He boosted her up around his waist and carried her to his room. The still functioning part of her brain was shocked at his strength the rest just thought it was hot.

"Oh god Adam." She groaned as he kissed her and settled her on the bed. The room grow hot as they removed each others clothes. He kissed every inch of her wondering how he'd ever lived without the taste of her. He stroked her to a shuddering peak. While she was still coming down he slid into her. They matched each other thrust for thrust when he looked into her eyes once more he knew he was lost. THey clouded over infront of him, he saw her bow backwards and followed her over the edge.

He collapsed next to her, the grin on his face could have been seen from the moon. The pulled her against him and in a heavy voice simply just said "Stay with me, please?"

Jess let out a contented sigh pulled his hand up to her heart fingers laced with his, "Ok" they snuggled intogether as the snow began to fall outside.

I hope that worked.. I like it. Please feel free to read and review. I wont say merry Christmas yet as I'm still hoping to finish the party.. fingers crossed.

xoxo


	8. Knowing me knowing you

Just a brief little interlude..

Diclaimer: not mine!!

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY** **CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

The girls had put a hard day's work into decorating the restaurant for tonight. It looked fantastic. Now they were sharing a celebratory glass of wine at Stella's before they arrived. Even though they all believed in being fashionably late they were making an exception tonight as it was Lindsey's party.

"Merry Christmas girls" Jess said raising her glass. She was really in the Christmas spirit this year, her and Adam had put a tree up at his yesterday, it had been so much fun. From convincing him that he needed it, to shopping for it. Then decorating it. Making love on the rug under the fairy lights also majorly fun.

"Merry Christmas" they all chimed and clinked glasses.

"Oh I'm loving it this year" Lindsey said, she was looking very festive in a Christmas red dress, it was a 50s prom shape with a white netting petticoat underneath. She had curled her hair and had small red flowers laced through it.

Kendal in a navy blue A line dress with a big silver belt and cute silver shoes had her hair up, looked very sophisticated. She was hoping go get a kiss under the mistletoe they had hung (she was also hoping for a Flack Stella kiss really but kept that nugget to herself) "Me too. Can't wait to see you and Adam together Jess! Is he Hot? I bet he's hot!!"

Even though Kendal already knew they answer she was going to get she looked pointedly at Jess in her sleek looking black strapless column her hair in a side pony tail curled at the ends. So many guys would be trying to get her under the mistletoe.

"Kendal, I already told you. I'm not telling!!" She didn't think she really needed to she had hardly stopped smiling since he first asked her out but had been positively rosy the past week!!

"I can't wait to see Danny all dressed up. oh and Adam in a suit!!" Lindsey was busting with excitement. "I wonder if Mac is bringing a date? Stell"

"Oh I erm don't know, we haven't really spoken much lately." The green of her dress almost exactly matched her eyes, cut low and nipped in at the waist it sparkled when she moved. "I know he was seeing a woman at least a week or so ago he had a date"

"Knowing me, knowing you aha..." Kendal turned up the Abba classic and they sang their hearts out while putting the finishing touches to their make-up and hair and collecting everything into purses (including badges, just in case)

"Ready then lovely ladies?" Lindsey said as the taxi beeped from outside.

They all shimmied their way out the door, full of hope and excitement.

Hopefully I will be back either later today or early in the morning with the party. Please R&R thanks so much to Nienna Tinehtele and Mjels for all the posative feed back :)


	9. PARTY

I hope this works I actually really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think and if you think I should go any further with this I don't know I'll know when in end on my own haha!!

Disclaimer:Not mine. Would be fun if they were

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Fairy lights glowed around the room, there was a bar area and a small dance floor at one end and all the tables ready for dinner with a lovely centre piece with 3differnt sized silver candles on a flat plate and a sprig of holly.

The girls were greeting people as they arrived letting them know what table they would be sat at.

"Hi Mac." Lindsey beamed. "Oh my god Payton!!" Her gasp and loud voice cause a few people to turn

"Hi Linds" Mac smiled and wrapped his arm possessively around Payton's waist.

"It's lovely to see you Lindsey," Payton glowed. "Guys" Smiling now as Stella and Sheldon came over. She saw Sid smile at her with his knowing smile and suddenly knew she had done the right thing.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Danny and Flack were outside trying to hurry Adam along. "Adam quicker" Flack fussed at his tie again he really wasn't happy about wearing it on his day off but Stella had made him promise. It wasn't one of his ugly ones though it was a deep navy blue. Though he had a Christmas red one in his bag if this wasn't good enough but he was hoping it was, it was his smart tie after all. What more could they ask for?

"I'm not used to these shoes" Adam puffed. "I feel like an idiot in this suit" It was the first time in years he had worn one.

They reached the door and then Adam suddenly said. "I dare you to kiss Stella under the mistletoe"

"What are we 12??" Flack stammered

"Double dare you" Danny laughed as they stepped in

"Double dare you what?" Lindsey wanted to know

"Nothing its nothing" Flack bent down and touched his lips to Lindsey's cheek "you look stunning Linds"

"She flushed in spite of her self. He wasn't her type at all and she loved Danny completely but she doubted there was a woman on earth that wouldn't be flattered if a guy like Flack paid her a compliment. "Thanks Don. Wait till you get a look at the others!"

Danny smirked at them, he may falter with Stella but Flack could charm anyone. "Hands off Flack she's taken" He twirled her in his arm. Old fashioned end of movie dip then kissed her passionately. "Hey Montana"

"Hey you." She breathed, then remembering where she was. "Payton is here! With Mac. She came back for him. Isn't that romantic! And it's Christmas!!"

"Whoa, breathe dudette" Adam gingerly kissed her cheek in greeting. "You know where Jess is?"

"Sure, she's with Kendal somewhere..." pointing vaguely to the bar area. "We're sitting down together for dinner in like 10minutes"

"Cool catch you guys in a bit" Adam wondered off.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Stella had watched them all come in; she was talking to Sid and Payton. She sensed something, not quiet a tingle but a sort of knowing, looked up and they walked in all looking dapper. Flack looked hot! He's too young, he's too young.

"Sorry Sid you were saying" Stella told her self off for staring and getting distracted. She noticed that smile of Sids and kicked herself again.

"I was saying that it's wonderfully brave of Payton to come back for love."

"Well he makes me happy... Not really brave. Not being with him made me miserable." She smiled at Mac both of there faces alive with happiness. Sid winked at Stella.

"Hey guys" Jess and Adam came up to them, both also looking flushed with the first stages of love "The drill sergeant says we have to sit down"

"Well you two are a picture" Sid was feeling misty eyes all this love in the air" I think I'll go find my wife and we'll go get seated"

"Stop calling her a drill sergeant she'll here you!" Adam hissed under his breath looking worriedly around for Lindsey.

"Its ok I'll protect you." Jess smiled at him. "See you at the table Stell"

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Flack knew that he'd end up sat with Stella. He was hoping for it anyway but at the same time would be weird. She was to one side and Kendal to the other, luckily it want a table of all couples the tables were 6 people each at this one was himself and Stella, Kendal, Hawkes, Ross and Angel.

They all talked through the wonderful Italian food. Angel made a comment about it being cooked by an Italian, then, "oh say thanks to your ma from me too Flack"

"Huh??" Well that was smooth, damn it! Being distracted with Stella he'd made a fool of himself again. He's good with woman normally "I mean, don't mention it. I take it that it was enjoyed?" He smiled at her and knew he wouldn't be in trouble for not telling her, you could never be sure...

There were speeches made. Everyone shouted at Mac for one. Eventually he stood up too make one.

"OK just a few words, I wasn't expecting to make a speech. I'm a lucky man. I have a great Job in a city that I love. A great team that are my family and the woman of my dreams for Christmas." He seemed to shake himself "Well that was a little mushy for me. Merry Christmas everyone. Love and Happiness for the new year"

Stella was shocked to find she was jealous of Payton. She loved the woman, was so glad that she and Mac were trying to make a go of it, but she was used to having Mac to herself for Christmas, what would she do now?

Mac stepped down and everyone clapped. Lindsey took to the mini stage.

"She looks like she's blooming" Mac whispered to Danny

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. This means the world to me. It's the first Christmas I've spent in New York actually I normally head back to the country but I'm having a wonderful time and you all look amazing. Thanks Flack for wearing a tie on your day off" There were a couple of giggles and Flack fidgeted with said tie "Seriously though, thanks guys. Now lets Dance!!"

As she stepped down David Bowies Lets Dance rang out... well timed Lindsey thought she didn't even care that it was lame. There would be more Christmassy music through the rest of the night.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

There was lots of dancing and fun amongst the group, Sid stole Stella from Mac "Can I cut in?" He deftly cut in and twirled her away "thanks!" after a few more twirls he "So Stella..."

"Oh Sid, he's just far too young. Look at him," She did just that, he was dancing with Kendal and they looked amazing together "He's never going to look at me that way I just need to get over it"

"Oh Stella, Stella. For such a bright woman you can be incredibly dense" he sighed "The man obviously adores you. Just watching the pair of you tonight is exhausting me. I don't know how neither of you seems to be able to see it. I don't see you in the same room often so I never noticed myself before tonight but Stell you're only young once" Stella Looked at Flack again...

"Maybe your right Sid but I'm past young, he'd be happier with someone young and fun like Kendal." She sighed and leaned on Sids shoulder even though it wasn't a slow song

"Give him the choice Stell" Sid stroked her hair.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Jess flopped down on a chair and Adam brought her and Lindsey a drink. He wasn't much of a dancer, so he chose to steal his moments when they crashed for a minute.

"Were those guys from Anti Crime hitting on you?" Adam had felt a twinge of uncertainty when he saw the too good looking guys from the precinct dancing with her, they'd had the best couple of weeks but still she was amazing and he was a geek.

"I can handle those jerks. Besides." She stood leaned into him "I've found I like my guys geeky" The kiss was enough to make most people blush.

"Well. Hum. Er" Adam stammered and vaguely could here laughing from behind Where Flack Danny and Lindsey was falling about in fits of giggles.

"I've had the best night!!" Lindsey exclaimed!! "Oh look at Kendal and Sheldon!" the music had turned slower now it was the end of the night, "Come on Dan dance with me"

"I think we should go dance too Ross" Jess said as she dragged a horrified looking Adam up to the dance floor.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Flack flopped down into Lindsey's vacated seat. Looked up at his dancing friends. A couple of girls that night had made it obvious he could take them home but… He looked towards the bar area and looked straight at Stella. She looked amazing tonight. "What the hell." Flack strode over to Stella took her hand and walked with her back to the dance floor. He turned her towards him and they swayed in perfect harmony. Neither saying a single word. The song changed. "Stell," Flack didn't want to let her go. She felt perfect in his arms. She looked up at him lost in the moment! "Mistletoe..."

"Huh?" She looked straight at him

"Mistletoe" He said again as he leaned down their lips touched. Just an instant then again more sure this time. "Stella I…"

"Oh god Flack! I'm so sorry!!" She looked stricken

"Sorry??" He looked confused "Sorry for what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you"

"Why??" he took her face in his hands "Tell me why"

"I'm too old for you. And and" Stella could think why he wasn't running away and now she couldn't remember any of the reasons.

"Shh" he said and kissed her again. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah that'd be good"

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

"Haha I knew he wouldn't turn down a dare!! Adam pulled Jess tighter too him. High fived Messer as they danced past each other. He was feeling on top of the moon. "Let's go home. I'll walk you home then go on home. I'll come over to yours in the morning to trade presents and have our Christmas morning together.

"Adam let walk me home and stay" Jess looked up at him. She had stayed that first night at he's but this felt like a big deal.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure"

"Well we'll need to run past mine so I can get your presents."

"Let's go then. Say good night to everyone else"

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

"Merry Christmas Dan" Lindsey looked up at the mistletoe above them and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas Linds" They looked around the now empty room

"Let's go home."

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Merry Christmas everyone. xoxo


	10. Stella Spins

Disclaimer. Not mine. Sadly

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Stella swiveled around on the chair again. The she was taking a break and using it to annoy Sid!! The criminals of New York seemed to be taking the week between Christmas and New year off so mostly people were going over cold cases or fighting over the active cases coming in.

"You're making me dizzy" Sid said as he looked up at her from the cupboard as she span round again. He was having his annual clear out that he has every year between Christmas and New Year.

"Sorry Sid. Want me to go?" her long curly hair up on head.

"No of course not, don't be silly. Tell me about your Christmas. I can listen even with my head in a cupboard"

"It was good. I went to church. Had lunch with Mac. Watched lame movies on the sofa."

"Stella, I told you to come to us for dinner!"

"Well I was full up from lunch and I didn't want to intrude on Christmas."

"That's just being stupid girl!! We love having you over! We had a house full and the more the merrier."

"Flack asked me to his family too. He asks every year and I always say no I'm spending the day with Mac though we both knew this year it was a lie with Payton coming home." Stella stopped spinning a minute and just looked Sid "what's wrong with me? Huh Sid? This great guy kisses me in front of everyone! He tells me he likes me and I say thanks but no!! He invited me to spend Christmas after I said I thought we were a bad idea that's how much of a gentleman he is." Stella flopped down her head in her hands. She felt Sid pall at her wrists. Then his finger under her chin raising her face to look at his. Her green eyes shined bright with tears yet to shed

"There is nothing wrong with you Stell. You're a beautiful, intelligent and funny woman." Even though he wants actually old enough to be her father he felt fatherly towards Stella. "You've had more than a few knocks and its left you scared. None of what happened to you is your fault honey you know that don't you?" At her slight nod Sid dragged her to her feet and hugged her as her tears began to fall "There's a good girl. Let it all out now" Sid stroked a hand down her back like you would a small child. "You need to remember that you deserve to be happy Stella. If Don Flack is the one that makes you smile then be with him. Give him the chance to make you happy."

When Stella looked up again she had a slight smile on her face. "What do I do now?"

"I can't answer that for you honey. You'll need to speak to him though. He already told you once how he feels, a guy like that has his pride."

"I know but what if he changes his mind? Decides I'm not worth the effort.."

"Shh your talking nonsense now. He may be a joker but I'm pretty sure he knows his own mind."

"Ok," Stella took a step back and scrubbed at her face with her hands "I'll talk to him. Thanks sid"

"Your welcome kiddo"

Please R&R I'm sort of writing how Flack is feeling but its not really working properly so I thought I'd come at it from Stella's POV first.


	11. New Years

I've changed this one more than a few times over the past few days not really sure where I was heading with it.. hopefully it worked and isn't too down for a new years story... please R&R i really hope this works.

Disclaimer: not mine sadly :(

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Adam leaned over the bar the at O'Malley's "Frankie!! Another round when you've got a minute" he went to lean back "oh and a Corona" Remembering that Hawkes was with them.

"Sure thing Adam." Frankie started the Guinness for Flack then got the glass for Danny's Jd. And 2beers put of the fridge. Handed Adam 3 drinks then went to finish the top on the Guinness.

"Happy new year guys!" Hawkes said when Adam came back over to the pool table and raised his bottle

"Happy new year" Chorused around. Raised glasses.

"Sure you guys don't want to head out with Kendal and me?" Hawkes asked

"Nah man, we get bored here we'll head on out somewhere else.. Maybe catch up with you later." Danny said. Lindsey was a bit annoyed that they weren't spending new years together but Flack needed him and he was his best friend through a lot of crap he couldn't remember ever being able to be the one that was 'there' before. He knew the girls had decided that they'd go out instead then. Adam was trying to worry about how fast his feelings for Jess were growing so he was looking forward to getting smashed and crashing at Flacks though he plans with her the next day so probably shouldn't get too wasted... harder to deny feelings hung over.

The guys finished that game. Hawkes downed what was left of his drink.

"Well have fun tonight guys we're just at Zoo if you wanna catch up with us." He mimed tipping his hat and left.

"Kendal and Hawkes how would have thought it??" Adam said.

"They are both weird." Flack said

"Not weird. Eccentric!" Adam Said feeling defensive of Kendal.

"Kendal is hot though so fair play to the man." Flack like her, he liked Hawkes why was he being mean?

"Jess is hotter!" Adam got them all laughing. "Seriously though man. She is Hot!!"

"Still worried your gonna wake up?" Danny asked.

"A little. I'm a geek. Too the core of me I'm a geek so why??"

"Shut up and hit the ball" Danny said on a laugh. Flack had gone quiet on them again. Sh!t. "I'm gonna go get another round in tell Frankie to keep them coming.."

When Danny got back Flack was laughing at something Adam had said. Thank goodness.

The mood lifted again and they steadily got drunker..

"Stella is just scared." Danny slurred a little.

"Yeah well.. I give up man. I laid my heart right out there and she trampled all over it."

"She didn't mean to trample on it. Montana says she's been really down"

"I'm getting too old for this crap Dan. I would do anything for the woman and she knows it. If she wanted me to wait for a while she just had to say wait and I'd wait forever but just a flat no!!" He hit a ball to hard and cursed.

"Talk to her again.." Danny started but the look Flack shot him stopped that train of thought.

"No. No. That's not fair to either of us. I'll just have to get over her her. I told her I'd liked her since she first told me off and I'd waited and was scared of waiting any longer for her to see me." He sighed looked at Adam mostly crashed out in the corner. "She looked horrified said oh Flack and then said she didn't think it was a good idea sorry she didn't want to hurt me but it couldn't be helped"

"So you go back to being friends?" Danny could scream at Stella.

"Not just yet. I don't see how we can." Frankie turned up the telly ready for the count down to new year start

"I love Jess" Adam said as he stumbled over to Danny and Don swung his arms over their shoulders.

"That's great man!" Flack said and meant it. He was happy for his friends. "Thanks you 2. For sticking with me tonight.. I'd be miserable otherwise wake up in some girls bed and be mad at myself for weeks."

"Like you could pull a woman the face you've been walking round with" Danny punched Flack in the arm. Just a tall pretty woman walked past and winked in Flacks direction.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,ONE!!" Cheers and kisses were flung around the room.

"Happy New Years Guys!!" Flack was so grateful for his friends. "Lets get him home" Flack said to Danny watching Adam Lean against the pool table and start to slide towards the floor.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

HAPPY NEW YEARS!! HAVE A GREAT 2009!!!

x


	12. Heartache

A bit fluffy and a bit over long in my opinion.. but I cant see where to shrink it down.

Hope everyone had a Happy New Year.

Diclaimer: Not mine. Though I wish they were.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Adam was at work the following Friday. It was boring, most of the lab rats had taken it as a holiday, even Kendal so he had no-one to joke about with. He nodded at detective he didn't really know through the glass, he was part of the team now so people were starting to take notice of him. He was away with the fairies he knew but couldn't seem to concentrate, maybe it was a need for coffee. He stored the evidence he was looking at away, tossed his gloves in the bin then took off his lab coat, hanging it on the rack by the door. He was wearing slouchy jeans a t-shirt and a checked shirt over the top.

He sat down in the break room with his mug of coffee. His mug had his name along the top and down it had tick boxes how he liked his coffee. It was a gift from Flack at Christmas. He bought one for everyone, himself included. The Flacks always go over the top for Christmas!! While sipping on his coffee he remembered that he was meeting Jess from work tonight and smiled. He'd had a great Christmas and New year. The best he had in a long while.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

The 1st of January wasn't a real day. He'd woken at Flacks and been surprised to see him and Danny sitting at the table in his kitchen. He stood grumbled a sort of morning and went to the bathroom. When he came back there was coffee in a mug for him and toast.

"How's your head??" Danny looked at him. Over a steaming mug.

"Not as bad as it has been before." Oh thank the heavens for coffee was Adams first coherent thought of the day as he took a sip "What time is it?"

"Bout 10" Flack stood to make fresh coffee. Adam was sure Flack had coffee instead of blood flowing through his veins

"Cool that gives us enough time for you to tell me what happened last night then get home to shower and get the flat tidied before Jess comes over."

So they laughed and chatted over coffee and toast eventually Adam stood up. "I should get going Jess will be at mine soon and it looks like a bombs gone off.."

"I should be off too man. Had a wicked night last night though. I wonder what kind of state the girls are in." Danny stood putting his Jacket on.

"I'm off over to my Ma's for New years lunch. Fun huh? Sam will be there though so.. Then I'm in on the late shift. So back to work for me."

They said their good byes and off they all went.

Once Adam had gotten home he decided his flat wasn't that bad so he shoved the bits of rubbish laying around in the bin and the plates in the sink to soak, then jumped in the shower. He'd just got dressed and was still rubbing at his mop of hair when his door buzzer sounded. "well at least I look slightly human" he muttered to himself as he answered the door with a smile. A quick run a round as she was on her way up hid any washing and the like.

"Hey Jessie" He called as she came in.

"Hey you." She smiled at him as he walked towards her. And leaned in for a kiss. She could swear her blood started to heat.

"Happy new year" he murmured then stepped back so she could take her coat off.

"Happy New Year" She hung her coat and scarff on the hook by the front door. They were both in casual relaxing together kind of clothes slouchy jeans and soft jumpers. His tree was still in the corner and made her smile "We have to take that down soon Adam"

"What?"

"The tree. It needs to come down soon." Big brown eyes staring into his.

"Oh. Well lets turn the lights on today while we watch some lame movies on the telly. Eating Ma Flacks leftovers under a blanket"

"Sounds like heaven." She sighed and sank into him as they sat he'd bought them mugs of hot Chocolate.

"How was your night?" he asked as he pulled her just a little closer

"Good. It was good. We danced till our feet ached. Met up with Kendal and Hawkes who seem to be getting closer. Then Me Linds and Stella headed back to Stells where we crashed out talking about all things girly. What did you do?"

"We just hung at O'Malley's. Drank to much, played pool. Talked crap. Drank some more. We were gonna head on out somewhere else but Flack really hasn't been himself."

"Yeah I noticed that, he didn't even flirt with me at work last week."

"Yeah that's cos he's scared of me!!" Adam joked. He was completely comfortable with the way they were together it was everyone else that fancies her that was his problem. As she tuned to punch him in the arm he laughed "Joking. I think he's trying to deal with a broken heart. Not that he'd ever admit that himself"

"I thought everyone loved Flack. Isn't he supposed to be irresistible to women." Jess settled herself back down.

"In general I think that may be true. Its this one woman though." Adam was mentally kicking himself now not being sure what Jess already knew and how much he was allowed to tell her.

"Stella?"

"He..she..they told you?" Adam was a bit relieved

"I saw them leave Lindsey's Christmas party together and she hasn't been herself all week" Not that any of them had gotten her to say what was up though even after a lot of wine..

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit responsible though" he sighed as she turned to look at him "I dared him to kiss her. I was so sure she liked him too. Most people do. I thought you did."

"Me? Flack??" She was stunned. "Why?"

"Your so alike. Smart, good looking, Funny." She shut him up with a kiss before he could ramble on anymore. "I don't think it any more. But you can see where I'm going with this.. Most women find him attractive, hell if I were a woman."

"You do make me laugh" She chuckled. "I think Stella does like him. I don't know whats wrong with her. I tried asking but she just says its holiday blues she'll get over it. Its not your fault though. It was bound to happen eventually. Flack will just have to suck it up."

"Wow. You're a hard woman."

"Not really. Sometimes though you have to put yourself out there for heartache."

They settled back in and watched you've got mail. Jess had first choice.

A few hours later they had been putting dinner together in the kitchen.

"Jessie. I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About putting yourself out there to heartache" Deep breath, "You should know that I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Adam, I erm. Wow. I think I'm falling in love with you too."

"It's a little scary" He admitted taking her into his arms.

"A little. But I've never been this happy before either" she giggled as he boosted her up on his hips. The kiss they shared was tender and full of new love, he set her back down on her feet.

Later that night after spending most of the day wrapped up together Jess stood under Adams shower glowing from the inside out. when she felt his presece behind her. then his mouth on the back of her neck as his hands slid slowly down her sides.  
The steam around them seems to pulsate around them. She turned and pulled his head to her mouth and they both sank into the kiss.  
His hands seems to be everywhere and he bought her to peak where she stood. The sounds echoing through the bathroom.  
He braced he back against the wall and entered her. They matched each other thrust for thrust and he could feel his insides tightening. "Come with me" and so she threw herself over the edge once more. They slid down the wall of his shower a tangle of limbs.

"We have to move" She muttered into his sholder.

"We will eventually."

He stood and handed her a towel after shutting off the water.

"Come on you. Lets get to bed."

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Adam snapped back to the now. The grin growning. Only a few more hours and they were meeting for dinner. Not to much longer. It looked like 2009 was going to be a pretty good year for Adam Ross.

"Yo Ross!!" Back to work for now he thougt as one of the lab rats that was in called him over.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Please R&R. Hopefully it worked...


	13. Home

I have a really bad feeling this might run away with/from whatever its still fun at the moment.

Disclaimer: not mine unfortunately :(

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Lindsey was making dinner for her and Danny it was the first evening they'd both have off since new years. The chicken was already cut into strips as were all the veg she'd bought on her way home from work, having finished a little earlier than Danny she'd said she'd shop and she'd cook but she'd be doing it at his apartment. Lindsey looked around her at all the maleness of Danny's home. It felt like home to her too. Sure there were things she would change, but she spent almost if not more time there than at her own more girly apartment.

Humming along with the radio in the corner of the room. Lindsey put the pan on the heat so it would be ready to throw the food in when Danny came home. "Not to much longer, I hope," she muttered to herself as her tummy grumbled again.

Lindsey heard the front door open and put the chicken in the pan. The water on to boil for the rice noodles and was just tossing the chicken when she heard Danny's low voice.

"Yeah yeah. Ok. I know. If I don't ask.. Yeah ok. Laters Flack..." He placed his phone down on the table with his wallet and keys and put his piece in the drawer below with Lindsey's.

"Hey Lind's" He called through to the kitchen and in her head she could see him taking off his jacket and scarf then throwing them over the sofa.

"Hey you" She called back throwing the veg in with her chicken and covering it in sauce.

"Something smells nice" His arms banded around her from behind and he started to nibble on her neck. "besides you."

Lindsey turned to him spatula still in hand. wrapped her arms around his neck, "Talk like that will get your dinner burnt." but she kissed him anyway, shifting ever so slightly to take it deeper. as she felt herself start to flush she took a step back and put a hand to kiss face. She pecked his cheek tapped his face and untangled herself from his arms feeling smug that even still they sparked when together.

"Dinners just going to be a few minutes so why dont you pour us a glass of wine." Even though she had already turned back to the cooker she knew he was pulling a face. "Pour me a glass, you can have beer." Chuckling to herself she began to plate up.

As Lindsey put the plates on the table Danny turned the radio down.

"So.. how is Flack??"

"Huh? Ok? Why?"

"Just asking Danny, I heard you talking to him on phone when you came in" Lindsey made a sort of yummy noise which had his insides tightening.

"Oh yeah you know. Flacks Flack. Always badgering me about sumfin or another." He made an almost identical yummy noise.

"What is he badgering you about today? I didn't think you were on any current cases together."

"No we're not he's just being annoying because that's his idea of fun"

"I was working with him and Jess today, they would have made a cute couple but she and Adam are adorable together"

Danny got a bit distracted eating and had stopped paying attention "Really good food Linds" he said with his mouth full pointing at the now empty plate with his fork.

"Ah thanks Dan"

Danny ran Lindsey a bath as she put all the dishes in the sink. Then did the washing up while she soaked. He loved these cozy nights in with her. Made him feel as though he'd finally found his place in life. Lindsey was like a part of his life he hadnt relized was missing but now couldn't live without.

Lindsey got out of the fragrant bath water and toweled off. Putting on comfy pajamas and slipper socks she padded over to the sofa where Danny was now changed out of his work clothes and into sweats. He held his arms open and she snuggled into him. They both zoned out for a bit not watching the telly just enjoying the quiet bit of time together.

"Want a cuppa?" She finally asked with a yawn.

"I'll make it you stay where you are." He rose and went to pop the kettle on. As he turned from the sink he saw she'd followed him. "Hey, whats up?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, just thought I'd give you a hand." She went to a cupboard which if he being honest wouldn't have been able to tell you was there and pulled out a packet of biscuits. "plus I fancied a biscuit"

He pulled her to him with a wicked grin. "I love you Lindsey Monroe."

"I love you too Danny Messer." Her smile made him feel like the he could reach the sky.

"Move in with me." It seemed just to flow out. He's been planning to ask her for ages but kept worrying about the right timing and that's what Flack had been badgering him about on the phone. "We don't have to live here we can find something that's our but for now. If you want.." He finally found the courage to look down at her, there were tears in her eyes that scared him for a moment then he realized she was smiling.

"I'd love too. I was just thinking to myself earlier how this feels like home." She squeezed him tightly.

"We'll work out all the boring stuff in the morning" He swept her up off her feet into his arms "Lets go to bed" he kissed her softly as she wrapped herself arounf him and they went to bed both heads full of the future.

Please read and review, I'm never quite sure where I'm heading with Danny and Lindsey but its cute.


	14. I'm done waiting

There is going to be a second part to this Chapter just wanted to get this up.. Hope you all like it. I think it works. Please R&R all comments are appreciated (sorry about the misspelling of Lindsay)

Disclaimer: not mine though I really wish they were.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Flack sat at his desk tapping his pen and annoying all around him. _Tap tap tap _"Flack!!!" a voice bellowed accross the squad room

"Huh??" His blue eyes looked around startled when everyone looked as though they were working he turned back to his desk _tap tap tap tap tap_ the tapping got faster. A ball of paper flew past his head narrowly missing but millimeters.

"Whoa! What was that for?" he asked spinning round in his chair wide-eyed.

Angell who was at the desk opposite him managed to tune out most of his bad habits and there were more than a few. "Put the pen down Flack before someone hurts you with it" She looked up at him through her fringe and he saw why his friend had gone head over heels with her.

"Haha, sure," He laughed nervously "didn't know I was doing it" He looked back down at his paper work that he'd been trying to concentrate on. This case was getting to him, always did when the victim was a child.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. Head over to the lab, maybe Linds or Ross found something to help."

"Aha. Give me a call you wanna head out in to the field." She said not even looking up at him.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

As he stepped out of the lift at the lab Flack narrowly missed bumping right into Stella.

"Sorry" He said not looking at her and taking a side step round her, he missed the look of grief that passed over her face. Mac and Sid didn't.

Flack headed to the glassed walled room that was Adams lab. As he approached he noticed the only person in there was Kendal. "Damn it." He muttered to himself. He liked Kendal but he'd wanted to rant to Adam. Danny would take the piss, Adam would just let him rant away about whatever it was today. "Hey Kendal, Adam hiding round here somewhere?"

She looked up at him blue eyes slightly startled "Oh Don, yeah he's around somewhere, try the AV lab. A computer freak case come in I'm not really up on the details but he's in his element" She smiled that sunny smile of hers which Flack returned. The first real smile of his day. "You going to Dinner tomorrow with Mac and Payton?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm pulling a double so I guess we'll see." Then he left.

Honestly he was working a double shift so he'd have an excuse not to go. He loved his friends, was happy for Mac, really, good on him but he didn't want to go alone and didn't feel up to dating yet, he was still reeling from Stella's knock back. Everyone had noticed but no-one said anything, at least not to them. The few times they had ended up on a case together they had talked only work and when Stella had spoken to him he was always more abrupt. He knew it was hurting her but he couldn't find a way to deal with his emotions let alone deal with hers but he as sorry for it. It was just taking a while longer than he'd thought. He still dated before he said anything to her but now it felt like betraying her which is stupid because there really want anything to betray. He'd get his head around it eventually, he had too.

He couldn't find Adam but did find Danny who told him that the only suspect they had was now in the clear and it was back to square one. Don didn't know how he could go over it again with that poor boys mother. He slammed into the locker room, he needed to take a few breaths, he was leaning over the sink; he felt all muddled up in a way he couldn't explain. Maybe he'd see bout taking a vacation now Messer was moving in with Monroe though... Maybe Adam would go too... but even him being hooked up now would me they couldn't just go out get smashed, get laid and repeat... He heard the door opening behind him and steps heading in, high heels he thought as he rubbed his face again, then a feeling of dread in his stomach (jeez when had that started happening?)

"Don?" his fears had been correct it had been Stella. He knew he didn't have emotions enough under control to deal with her now.

"What?!" Okay more snappy than he meant.

"Oh, erm I just came to check that you're ok." She wasn't a meek person. What is she acting like this for? "There is no need for you to be like that." Finding her feet back under her and annoyed at herself she crossed her arms over her chest "I came in here because my Friend looked upset! Obviously I got something very wrong but I will not have you speaking to me like that!!" Her face was red either with anger or embarrassment she couldn't be sure. "I thought we were friends Don that means something to me. Looks like you can just throw that away though..." She went to turn on her heel and leave.

"What?!" His voice exploded. "Is that seriously what you think?!"

"I don't know what I think anymore Don but I know that I care about you!" Taking a step towards him.

"Like hell you do," His voice and his anger appeared to have iced over which was always more scary than heated anger "you knew where we were heading and you were happy to drag me along with you until..."

"I didn't. I had no idea you felt that way about me!"

"How could you not Stella?!" Flacks turn to spin on his heel then he stalked back over to plant himself right infront of her "I've been right here in front of you waiting for years!!"

The door opened and a small lab rat came in, Stella and Flack were mere inches apart both red and obviously angry. "GET OUT!!" they both shouted in unison. The lab rat back away slowly then ran for the door, which would have been comical if they hadn't both been so upset. The emotions virtually visible around them

"What do you want from me Stella??!" Boxing her in against the locker.

"I don't want anything from you!" her anger was taking over; he was so close, surrounding her senses.

"Do you want me? Stella?" Before she could answer he had her backed up against the looker the force of the kiss knocking them both breathless. She was up and wrapped around him before either of them had gained their senses. Her Hands were everywhere running all over him. Then she seemed to be pulling back. Shock in her eyes as they looked into his. "Don.. We cant, I can't"

"Fuck this Stella! You can't mess with my head this way!! It's not fair!!" Hurt evident in his shaking voice "You either want me or you don't but make your mind up quickly. I'm done waiting!" with that he left her trembling in the knowledge she may just have lost her best friend and her chance of happiness with it.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

So did you like it?? How quickly do you want them to make up?? Lol!! x


	15. A brief interlude

not quite resloving the Flack Stella situation but getting there i think.. its coming anyway.

Please R&R cheers. any ideas are more than appriaciated.

Disclaimer. not mine :( not beta-d

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Mac and Sid watched Flack storm out of the locker room and straight the AV lab where Adam had reappeared. They watched him pace backwards and forwards arms all over the place, while Adam just seemed to get on with what he was doing. The floppy haired tech looked up at Flack for a moment and said something enough to have Flack stop pacing for a bit before it continued. Then almost just as suddenly Flack went to leave Adam said something and Flack looked back nodded then headed for the lifts grumbling to himself. Adam got up and on his phone walked past Mac and Sid seemingly oblivious to their presence "Jessie do me a favour, keep an eye on Flack I just made him swear not to call that Devon chick. Yeah, yeah I know. He's heading back to the precinct now." Adam listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone while he popped some change in the vending machine. "He wants to go on vacation. Feeling very angry at the world is our Flack today!" he bent down to retrieve he's chocolate bar noticed Mac and Sid finally "aha, yep. Do not let him call Devon! Yeah you too" Sheepish smile into the phone.

"Hey Sid. Mac. Actually Mac I've a few things to show you in the lab, I was having a sugar crash." He held the mars bar up and gave a little wave along with a nervous laugh.

"Sure Adam I'll be along in a minute. Have you seen Stella?"

"No, not in while."

"Do you know where she is?" Mac was giving Adam the look that made him squirm.

"Erm... the locker room I think... maybe"

Sid slinked off while Mac and Adam continued to discuss the case they were working on

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

"Stella??" Sid pushed open the locker room door. "Stella honey? Are you in here?"

"No!" Stella sniffed. She was huddled on the bench her knees bought up to her face.

"Now Stella... What happened baby??" Sid slid on the bench next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Stella sniffed again sat up straight and looked at Sid.

"I take it you spoke to Flack? And things didn't go your way?" Sympathy in his voice. Poor girl poor man. Was what he was thinking.

"No, we didn't talk. We shouted at each other a bit. He accused me of messing with his head and stormed out." Stella buried her head in Sids shoulder. Cursed herself once again for a fool. She had known coming in here would be a bad idea but he wouldn't answer her calls, or talk to her, what else was she supposed to do? How are we meant to work this out when he won't talk to me?"

"I hate to say it Stell but it's up to you to decide what to do? Lay it straight out for the poor boy." He stroked her hair in the soothing way of parents. "He has already told you what he wants, if his face is anything to go on today he told you again before he stormed out of here."

"He wants all or nothing Sid; I don't know I can give him that. I don't know what to do and I don't like feeling this way. So out of control." Stella stood and noticed Mac was standing by the door, like a guard dog. She was so lucky she knew to have these men love her, but she could still feel her overly battered heart screaming. Mac opened his arms and Stella fell into him. "Oh god Mac. What have I done?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed if that's what you want. Do you want to go home? Do you want me to get Lindsay?" His blue eyes looking at Sid for help as she continued to cry in his arms.

"Stella sweetie." Sid rose from the bench reached out to her. "What do you want to do now? We're just men Stell you need to tell us what to do."

His concerned face drew her back to the real world. She knew she what she wanted. No idea if it was still there for her but at least she knew. Thank the heavens for the people in her life.

"I'm going to have a shower, fix my face and get back into the lab; I have a rat to apologise too as well." She smiled at the 2 worried men in front of her. Big green eyes shining with tears shed. "I have no idea how I'm going to get Don to listen to what I have to say. I know don't have the right to expect him too. I've taken him for granted but at least I see that now. I just hope it's not too late." She took one of each of their hands and squeezed hoping that they both knew she loved them. Then she turned to get on with her sworn duty.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Jess glanced up at Flack as he sat down at his desk and just scowled. "Hey Flack. Wanna go hit the streets? You're looking a bit caged today." We can go annoy that nice man at the garage by the scene?"

He half smiled at her. He looked down at the paper work. The crime scene photo half out of a folder. "Let's go"

"Wanna tell me about it?" she asked once they were in the car?

"Not really." Just a beat later. "I had a fight with Stella. At least I think it was a fight"

"Why?" Jess was rummaging around the glove compartment. Where there was Flack there were sweets or eats.

"Because I'm an idiot" he took a turn a bit sharp in his anger and just snarled at a man that swore at him.

"Well your always that doesn't normally mean you fight with people about it."

"Thanks Angell. No really thanks! Who does she think she is anyway??" Looked like he was getting to his rant. Best to just let him get it out. She thought then silently in her head did a victory song and dance when she found a lolly.

"No. no I'm not going too. I want to just forget this for a while. I'm going to get through today. Give dinner with Mac and Payton a miss. Watch a game. Then come back on Monday all fresh and clear headed. I already ranted to Ross. I think most of it's out of my system"

"Ok sure. Wanna stop for some food on the way back?" No mention of calling Devon. Good.

"Nah, not really hungry"

Oh shite. Jess thought as the car pulled over and they got out.

I'll be back with more Stella and Flack hotness soon. :)


	16. a little angst

Flack and Stella annoyed me more than a little this past year so I couldn't bring myself to finish this then I swapped PCs and everything got a bit lost… anyway hopefully there are still some people interested in this.. Obviously in my alternate world Angell and Flack were never together and Angell hasn't died... let's try and wrap this up. Its un beta'd so all mistakes are mine, I don't own anything!! Otherwise Stella and Flack would be heating up the screen!!

**_CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY_**

Flack finished out his shift though he could feel the anger rising up in him as the afternoon wore on. As he clocked off he text Ross about dates for vacation if he was up for it, got changed into sweats and hit the street for a run. He loved New York, the fast pace of it the rudeness but honesty of its people, he had grown up here and it was his home, he couldn't possibly imagine living anywhere else. A run through the streets towards home always cleared his head after a long day. Coming from a line of cops you know there are some days you don't chance a drink, chances are you end up living in that bottle, but everyone needs an outlet. He had felt Jess staring at him out of the corner of her eye for the remainder of his shift and knew that it was out of concern but it just made him want to pummel something, the run was helping that though his muscles warming and the sweat poring into his eyes as his brain continued to whirr on... Maybe calling Devon was the answer or getting changed and hitting a bar sweating it out between the sheets with someone who also was just after that wasn't always a bad thing. He and Devon knew that they weren't the ones for each other but they had, had a laugh and damn did he need that now…. Flack rounded the corner of his building slowed his pace came to a stop by the front door. He did a few stretches not wanting to seize up in the morning and keyed through the front door. On his way up in the lift he wondered again what to do about Stella he'd never been so messed up over a woman, the last thing he expected as he exited the lift was to find her sat on the floor by his front door with the head on her knee's.

Stella heard the lift ping and once more felt the muscles in her tummy knot. She had come here straight at the end of her shift. Thinking that they were finishing at the same time. She'd catch him as he got home but she'd been waiting for ages now getting more nervous and more determined at the same time. She thought maybe she should just leave, that maybe he'd gone for a beer and this wasn't a good idea then she'd curse herself for being a fool, check her watch and decide to wait just a little longer… She stood now though feeling a bit queasy at the sight of him and knowing that was from nerves at not yet knowing how to say what she wanted to say.

"Stella..??!!" Flack stopped in front of her, the sweat pouring from him.

"Don, I erm... I... I want to try and explain a few things. If you have a minute?"

"I need a shower your welcome to wait inside if you want?" Flack sounded cold, like he wasn't really bothered either way, when in reality the calm that had come from his run was fast disappearing. He knew if he spoke to this second it would just end in another row that he found he didn't have the energy for.

"Sure erm..." she was already talking to his back as he entered the apartment, and dumped his backpack by the door, he retrieved his piece, badge and phone and put them all in a drawer by the front door. Quickly reading a message from Adam that simply said "check dates, cleared this whole month with Mac just need to confirm dates with him. Your call."

"Make your self at home. I'll just be a few minutes." Flack was raised right so even though he actually would rather that Stella wasn't there at that moment he couldn't be straight out rude to her. His Ma would kill him. With that though he walked through the door to the bathroom leaving Stella standing in his hallway.

Stella wondered through to his living room kitchen and wondered once more how it had come to this just a few weeks ago she had felt as comfortable here as she had in her own home, but now.. It made her sad that she had done this to herself... With hindsight maybe she could see the signs that he liked her but she liked him to so how had she let this nightmare happen?? She just hoped now that he'd hear her out. She walked to the fridge and took out the bottle of wine from the door, it wasn't common knowledge but Flack was a wine snob and there was always a decent bottle in the fridge. She thought they could probably both use a glass to get through this.

Stella had just sat on the sofa with the bottle and 2 glasses when Flack came in from the bathroom his hair still damp in a wife beater and sweats and Stella was once more dumbfounded that he would want her she took a deep breath and poured the wine as he took a seat next to her.

"Well??" smooth Flack. He berated himself but couldn't think of a more articulate way to pose the same question.

"Don, I'm sorry, I have my reasons for acting the way I have though I'm struggling to think of what they are right now..." a nervous came before she could control it and she took a sip of her wine.

"Stel, I'm not after an apology so if that is what this about maybe..." he looked at her and was surprised to see tears looming.

"Its not, not really. When you kissed me at Christmas you knocked me for six, you could have anyone you wanted I saw the number of girls looking at you that night and it made me nervous and scared so I tried to carefully back away maybe it was just a crush and we could just keep being friends. I'm not blind Flack of course I find you attractive and I'd felt so safe with you I didn't want to ruin what we had. But by being scared I'd done that anyway and I couldn't find a way to fix it. You weren't answering my calls, or even acknowledging me in the corridor. It made me feel so small. And I missed you. I miss my friend!! "Stella took a big gulp of air not yet willing to look up into those blue eyes. "I've been so sad I want us to go back to what we were and I want us to be more and I'm no longer sure I can have either of those. You shouldn't want me Don I'm a bad bet… I have a terrible track record with guys!! And I'm old!! Ha-ha" Now she looked up to find him watching her intently. "I'd love to try and give us a go but slowly I think we need to work on getting back to some semblance of normalcy first… After what happened with Frankie and then after… well you know all of that, but maybe it explains why I'm so hesitant to enter a relationship. Its not fair on you to go through all this though so maybe friends would be better for you… I know you'd never hurt me, I've never trusted anyone else like I do you but maybe I'd hurt you then we'd have nothing." She knew she was rambling but he'd yet to say anything and was making her more nervous.

"Stella, we cant go back to what we were and while your still not sure of what you want I don't know that we can move forward. I know that your hurting but being around you is too hard when you don't want me.." he took a calming breath knowing he was hurting her more. "But I want all or nothing Stella. Being just your friend isn't an option for me anymore. I'm going away with Ross. This weekend if I can manage it. It'll give you a little space to decide what you want. If it's not me then I guess we'll have to find a way to deal... until then... well I don't know." He sounded calm almost too calm. It made her feel lost and scared as she rose to her feet. "Would you like me to drive you home?? Call you a cab??" he offered rising too... resisting just barely what he wanted to do, which was kiss her, pull her into a hug and take away that pained look from her face. He felt like a monster for being the one to put it there.

"No no thank you... Don…" She had no idea what she wanted to say, this was all slightly surreal. Soap opearish really… "I really didn't want any of this..."

A sad smile graced his face though it didn't reach his eyes. "I know Stel... Me neither… We'll talk when I get back… take care getting home. Goodnight." Now he did lean down to kiss her goodnight but it felt bittersweet and somehow final.

On her way down in the lift she felt more confused than ever… she hailed a cab and directed the driver to the person most likely to give her the hug she so desperately needed. She headed to Lindsay's.

Meanwhile up in Dons apartment he called into the precinct to put in request for the weekend off then looked into a weekend away for 3. Danny would come anyway. He already had the weekend off Don knew (he had been smirking about it earlier that day) Don also knew that Lindsay didn't so… he poured what was left of his wine down the sink and stared at the telly with a beer until the early hours of the morning but not really seeing a thing.. Then he shuffled to bed… hoping not to dream.

**_CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY_**

A little more angsty than I was hoping for. I couldn't seem to stop my fingers so I hope this works… a night or 2 away with the boys next I think some light entertainment then this needs to be resolved. Not sure I like all the angst! Please R&R hope there are still some readers out there.. lol xx


End file.
